Heartbeat by MinaWritesSlash
by Carlisle Uncovered Contest
Summary: My heart recognized you the moment I laid eyes on you. Scars and all, it reached out to you, and just knew you were for me to care and love…forever.


**Title: Heartbeat**

 **Summary:** **My heart recognized you the moment I laid eyes on you. Scars and all, it reached out to you, and just knew you were for me to care and love…forever.**

 **Pairing: Carlisle/Edward**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Word count:** **7,826**

* * *

The gentle summer breeze rustled the top of the trees, bringing the soft swishing of the branches. I kicked my feet up, the swing creaking as I tried to gain more height, only to slow down once again.

I could still hear my mom arguing with her boyfriend inside the house. I heaved a long sigh, clamping down the urge to march in there. I knew I wouldn't be able to take the douchebag, but God, I wanted to try so badly. I shook my head and quickly fetched my iPod from my bag—the headphones were a little worn but they canceled out the noise pretty well.

I hit play, and soon, I was lost in the music, the classical pieces transporting me to that special and peaceful place inside my head. I missed my piano-the sounds of the keys and the vibration of the strings. I missed the old smell of oak and oil, the creak of the seat and the squeak of the pedals. I cried so hard when mom sold it last summer after she lost her job…again. I screamed at her for hours that day, the pain and hurt of knowing the last thing I had of my dad was forever gone. To this day, I hated her for it.

The only reason she lost that job was because she slept with the boss. Her very _married_ boss.

God, I missed my dad. Three tours to Afghanistan and he gets killed by a stupid drunk driver. Since then, our lives had gone to shit. Mom kept trying to substitute dad with shitty boyfriends, while I got to say goodbye to all my friends since elementary school to move to a town in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. My doctor clearly stated I should take it easy and avoid stress at all costs.

I scoffed, if only he knew.

I rubbed the scar on my chest, trying to chase away the phantom pain. I knew my heart was fine. The last check-up had confirmed that—it had been two years since my last surgery—so really, there was nothing there to cause me pain.

I closed my eyes. With my feet, I spun around-and-around on the swing until the ropes couldn't take it anymore, and then let go, spinning the other way fast, faster, and faster—the free-falling sensation soothing me more than any breathing exercise could. It was something my dad and I used to do when I was little. Me on his lap while he tried to spin us as fast as he could. When I stopped, I sat for a minute there, waiting for my heart rate to go back to normal—or as normal as it could get.

The honk of a truck startled me. A moving truck had parked in front of the Copes' house.

The new neighbors had arrived.

I'd always loved that house. It was warm and always smelled like Mrs. Cope's famous cherry pie. I especially loved the treehouse in the back. Mr. Cope had built it for his children a long time ago. When my family moved here, their children were long gone to college, and the Copes had let me play in there. Mr. Cope had been a nice man. He taught me how to fish, and used to tell me stories of all the places he'd traveled. I mourned his death alongside Mrs. Cope and their children. Mrs. Cope sold the house a few weeks ago and was now on her way to live with her eldest daughter.

A young couple climbed out of the truck. The guy looked like a linebacker and, if I didn't know she was dead, I would've sworn the woman was Marilyn Monroe. Then a black, sleek sedan parked next to them and a man climbed out. He wasn't as tall as the linebacker but his hair was as blond as the woman's. I couldn't see his face clearly. He was wearing a baseball cap low, and it obscured half his face.

"What are you looking at?"

I squeaked in surprise and jumped from the swing.

Alice giggled.

I huffed. "Does your mom know you're out here?"

Ali bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

I gave her the stink-eye as I sent Mrs. Brandon a text. My phone rang not a minute later.

"Thank you for letting me know, Edward," Mrs. Brandon said in greeting. "I swear that child is part cat with how stealthy she is."

I chuckled. "Don't I know it. She almost gave me a heart attack."

Ali blew a raspberry at me, and I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, I really hope not. Are you alright?"

I held back the sigh. "I'm fine, Mrs. Brandon. It was just a joke."

"Oh. Well, if that's the case, I was wondering…"

"Want me to keep her entertained?"

"If you don't mind, honey. Just for an hour, please? I'm trying to finish the cupcakes for the bake sale, and Bella is working at the library until dinner time. I'll pay you for the trouble!"

The noise had stopped from inside the house, so I knew the coast was clear.

"No problem, Mrs. Brandon. Really, you know I don't mind."

"You're a sweet kid. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do." I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket. "C'mere," I beckoned Ali as I sat back on the swing.

I picked her up, and sat her on my lap. I pushed us back and forth a bit, both of us now watching the men carry furniture inside the house.

"Told you we'd have new neighbors by the end of the week."

I shook my head, laughing at this little girl's intuition. Ever since she could talk, Alice's predictions had always been spot on. Her gift had only gotten better with age. Now almost twelve, Alice was scarely accurate. Her sister and my best firend, Bella, was the frist one to start following her advice, and I soon followed after my brithday last year, when she predicted snow for that day...in the middle of June.

"Do you think the new family will let us play in the treehouse?" Alice asked, her head on my shoulder.

Three houses in this neighborhood were built close to each other. We would pretty much share the forest as a backyard if it wasn't for the wooden fencing lining each property.

I shrugged. "Don't know, Ali, but you could always ask permission."

"No need. They'll let us play."

"Sure about that?"

"I can feel it."

I chuckled. "If you say so."

An hour later, I heard Mom's douchebag's car pulling out of the drive. To give Mom a few more minutes, I picked up a very sleepy Alice from the little nest we had made with the patio furniture. Good thing she was small for her age, otherwise I would've had to call Mrs. Brandon to pick her up.

Alice mumbled something about blue eyes as I carried her to her house. Her mom spotted me across the lawn, and took her from my arms, thanking me for watching her. I didn't mind, Alice was easy to take care of, and the extra money Mrs. Brandon gave me was always welcomed. She sent me home with two brightly decorated cupcakes and some cash.

Mom's eyes were still red when I got back, and I could see a new mark on her arm. I clenched my teeth, swallowing back all the things I wanted to say, and simply hugged her tightly. After I put the cupcakes in the fridge and washed my hands, Mom and I cooked dinner in a tense silence. Just when I was about to set the table, Mom stopped me with the same excuse she always used.

"He didn't mean it. He was just…" She cleared her throat. "He didn't mean it."

"I know," I said, without looking at her.

On the inside, I was counting the days until I could leave this place behind.

* * *

 _"You unfaithful bitch!"_

 _"He just offered me a ride because the truck broke down! Again!"_

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I sat up on my bed and checked the clock.

Two in the freaking morning.

I cursed and hit the mattress, knowing I would probably fall asleep during my math test tomorrow.

My phone pinged with a new message.

Bella: I can hear the yelling, you okay?

Instead of texting back, I hit dial.

"Hey, Ed. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah. _They_ did."

"You can come over. I can sleep with Alice, and you can take my room. You know Mom wouldn't mind."

I mulled it over for a few seconds, not sure if it was a good idea.

"I don't want to cause trouble, Bella."

"You wouldn't."

I sighed. "I'm sure they'll get tired eventually."

The yelling from downstairs grew louder, and I heard pots and pans crashing.

"You were saying…? I can hear them all the way from my room, Edward."

"I'll just wait it out in the treehouse, then."

I knew the neighbors were probably sleeping, but I'd make sure to set the alarm on my phone in case I fell asleep.

The Hale-Cullen family turned out to be really cool. The linebacker's name was Emmett and he had just opened an auto repair shop. The Marilyn Monroe lookalike was the new Auto Shop teacher, much to the shock and delight of every single teenage boy at school—well, _almost_ every single teenage boy—and she was pretty nice. She never looked down on me for making music boxes while the rest of the class rebuilt motors. She actually encouraged me to make more.

And, like Ali had predicted, they let us use the treehouse whenever we wanted. Although, I doubted they would approve of me using it at this time of night.

Didn't matter. I needed to get out of this house. The new boyfriend got off on riling up my mom, and he could go for hours and hours. I shuddered just thinking of the things I'd heard in the last month. I also didn't want to catch anyone's attention; not when I had just a few more months to go until I was out of this place.

"Are you sure?" asked Bella. "Offer stands. You know we don't mind."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Take the quilt with you. It's still cold out."

"Will do. Now get back to bed."

"I'll text you when the coast is clear."

"Nah, just go back to sleep. One of us should be coherent for tomorrow's test."

"Ugh, are you sure about this?"

"I'll be _fine_ , Bella."

"Sure, sure. Call me if something happens, no matter what time it is."

"I promise."

"Good. Get some rest, Ed."

"Night, B."

I stretched, put on my coat, grabbed my quilt and a pillow, and climbed out the window. The porch roof tilted down, and I easily slid on it, then jumped the last three feet to the ground. Having that grow spurt during the summer really helped me get out of the house undetected. I jogged across the lawn, found the two loose wood panels on the neighbor's fence, crawled in, and dashed to the tree house, checking for any signs inside the house that I'd been heard.

So far, so good.

As soon as I reached the treehouse floor I let out a gasp. The interior had gone through a makeover since the last time I was here. Two bean bags had been placed against the wall with a small bookcase in between. There was also a soft cream rug that almost covered the entire floor, and an oil lamp set on top of an antique-looking chest.

 _Wonder who did this…_

I sat on the nearest bean bag, right next to the new, insulated window. I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent Bella a quick text, letting her know I was safe.

The place felt even warmer than it used to, and when I craned my neck to check out the books on the shelf, I noticed a small, battery-operated space heater. I felt bad; like I was taking advantage. I considered leaving, but knowing who was at home just sealed the deal for me. I needed to sleep. My math test was first thing in the morning, and I couldn't afford to fail it. In any case, I would make sure to leave right before anyone noticed I was here. I got comfortable on the bean bag, pulled my quilt on top, and settled in for a shut eye, not realizing I forgot to set my phone alarm.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when a hand on my shoulder startled me awake. When I opened my eyes the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen stared back at me.

"Good morning."

Did I suddenly wake up in a Disney movie? Because the man crouching in front of me couldn't be real.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but when I looked up again I realized this was no dream. The man was absolutely _gorgeous_. His hair was a dark shade of gold, his nose straight and narrow, and his smile was gentle and slightly amused.

"Hi," I rasped and then cleared my throat. "I'm Edward."

His grin widened and I felt something inside my chest expand.

 _Dear God, it should be illegal to be that hot._

"I'm Carlisle, Rosalie's brother."

So this was the elusive Carlisle Cullen I had yet to meet. According to Mrs. Hale, he was a med student who practically lived at the hospital at this point of his career.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. My sister has told me a lot about you."

"Um, can't say the same. Sorry."

He chuckled, the sound deep. He leaned in, and I felt the pull to do the same. "It's all right, she wouldn't want to let you know I'm the better Cullen," he whispered, a smirk on his lips.

I grinned. "Oh, really? Because Mrs. Hale is pretty cool."

He winked. "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

I laughed, feeling my face getting warmer.

"Come on. My sister made breakfast, and you need some nourishment."

"Oh shit, what time is it?" I scrambled from under the quilt, looking for my phone.

"Easy there," Carlisle said, handing me my phone. "You have time to eat something, change clothes, and get to school. Don't worry."

"Oh, okay…" I let out a long breath. "How did you know I was here?"

Carlisle pointed out of the window. I looked down and there, at the base of the tree, was my pillow.

I knew I had forgotten something on my way up.

I rubbed my neck. "I'm so sorry, sir."

He chuckled. "It's okay, and please call me Carlisle. You know we don't mind."

"I just needed someplace to get some last minute studying—"

He touched my shoulder and squeezed. "It's okay." He gave me a meaningful look, and I knew he'd probably heard my mom and her boyfriend arguing last night.

"It won't happen again, sir—er, Carlisle."

He heaved a sigh. "This will always be a safe place for you, Alice, and Bella. You know that, right?"

I nodded at the same time a yawn escaped my mouth and my stomach rumbled. I quickly covered my mouth, feeling like my face was on fire.

He bit his lip, and his eyes shone with amusement. "C'mon, food's getting cold."

Inside the house there was enough food to feed an army. I thought for sure they would sit down to eat, but both Emmett and Rosalie had an early doctor's appointment and Carlisle had already eaten. I felt a little uncomfortable at first, but after the first bite of the chocolate chip pancakes hit my taste buds, all the nerves were pushed to the side, and I ate as much as I could.

After that, Carlisle was kind enough to offer a ride to school.

I quickly sent a text to Bella, and when I walked outside—after changing clothes at home—I found the girls waiting with excitement next to Carlisle's car.

Carlisle popped out of the back seat with a triumphant smile. "Booster seat is ready."

Alice scrambled up to her seat and before Carlisle could help her with her seat belt, she was already all buckled up and good to go.

"He's pretty awesome," Bella whispered. "I thought he would be older."

I smirked. "Me too."

"I certainly didn't expect him to be so freaking ho—"

I elbowed her on the ribs when I noticed Carlisle rounding the car towards us.

"Ow," she mouthed.

I just smiled at Carlisle.

"You guys ready?"

We nodded.

"C'mon, then."

Bella wiggled her eyebrows as she beat me to the backseat. I rolled my eyes and got in the car, trying to get my heart not to race at the thought of being so close to Carlisle.

I was totally failing.

"So," Carlisle started once we were on the road. "You're both graduating this year, right?"

Bella huffed. "May can't come soon enough."

" _June_ can't come soon enough," I corrected.

Carlisle looked at me and then back to the road. "June?"

"Edward is turning eighteen in June!" Bella piped in. "We're so getting a tattoo that day, man."

I nodded, a couple of ideas swimming around in my head.

"You're underage?" Carlisle exclaimed, white knuckling the steering wheel.

My eyes widened at his reaction. "Yeah…."

"Big city here got pushed up a grade when he moved here," supplied Bella, giving me a weird look through the rearview mirror.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to, but Principal Green insisted. Figured I had nothing to lose."

"Oh, well… yeah, that's explains it." Carlisle squirmed a little on his seat. "So, Alice, what grade are you in?"

Feeling dismissed, I sat back and looked out the window while listening to Alice talk about all the amazing things she had learned in sixth grade.

What the hell was that?

I crossed my arms, feeling slightly hurt and having no idea why. It wasn't like he was into me or anything like that. I barely even knew the guy! I huffed and dropped my arms. I was being an idiot. I had no reasons to feel hurt. He was just making conversation, getting to know all of us.

I just wished my chest would stop hurting.

We dropped Alice first, and ten minutes later, we pulled into the high school parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride, Dr. Cullen," Bella said, quickly getting out of the car before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt.

"She seems in a hurry," Carlisle commented with a questioning look.

I shrugged. "There are no designated seats in our Math class. We like to pick the seats in the last row-less chances of people asking us for the answers."

Carlisle smiled, but it seemed a bit forced. "You're both that good at math, huh?"

I kept my eyes averted as I picked up my bag. "Well, it's an AP Calculus class, and we try to keep a high GPA. More chances of getting scholarships."

"Edward..." He placed his hand on my shoulder, the contact making all the hurt evaporate. "I'm sure all your hard work will pay off."

Fuck, why was he so freaking kind?

"Good luck on your test. I don't think you'll need it…"

I smiled. "It's the thought that counts." I said. "Thanks for the lift, Carlisle."

This time when he smiled it was more genuine. "Anytime, Edward."

I got out of the car and walked across the parking lot, waving at some classmates calling out my name. I made my way toward the science building after dropping my books in my locker.

"Edward," Bella called out to me from the back of the classroom.

I set my backpack on the desk she saved for me, and gave her a pointed look.

"What?" she asked with a smirk.

"What the hell was that?"

Bella giggled. "Thought I'd give you a couple of minutes to make out or something."

"Bella!"

She threw her head back in laughter.

"He's Mrs. Hale's brother," I hissed under my breath, making sure no one could hear us.

"And he was kinda into you, dude."

"Are you out of your freaking mind? He barely talked to me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Only after he found out you were still underage. He looked pretty interested before that."

I shook my head. "No, he was just being nice."

She shrugged. "If you said so."

I sat down, and pulled out my calculator and a pencil.

"I still think you two would make a cute couple."

"You're crazy." I chuckled, shaking my head.

Still, I couldn't help but think about our conversation in the treehouse. How close we had gotten, his cheekiness and warmth...

Had Carlisle been flirting with me?

Nah. He was a med student, at least six years older than me. He couldn't be interested in someone like me—an underage, high school senior. It was crazy! Besides he was probably straight as a ruler.

Yeah, no way he was interested...

Right?

I looked at Bella and frowned.

 _Damn her for putting that thought in my head._

* * *

"MIT? Wow, and a full ride too. That's…amazing!"

I grinned. "I didn't think I could get it, but then… Yeah."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle said, gesturing towards his birthday present on the fireplace mantel. "You built that from scratch, Edward."

"Mrs. Hale helped a lot. You know that." Besides, the music box hadn't taken too long to build once I had gotten the schematics right. The pocket watch I found in that junkyard had been a great addition, completing the steampunk feel I was going for.

"It's beautiful, and so intricate. The fact you built the music box yourself? Of course you got in. MIT wouldn't pass on you."

I blushed and looked down. "If you say so."

Carlisle chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. "Congratulations, Edward. You deserve it."

I bit my lip, and hugged him back, feeling my heart give a strong thud against my ribcage.

I had no idea when I started developing feelings for Carlisle. The attraction had always been there, but a couple of weeks ago I realized I was more than attracted to him.

I was in love with him.

His compassion for everyone and that cheeky humor that popped out of nowhere reeled me in. Before I knew it I was head over heels for the man.

And fuck it if I didn't think of applying to a nearby university just to be close to him.

But when that acceptance letter from MIT came, I knew I couldn't let it pass. I wanted to create new things, build them from the ground up, and MIT was the school for me. I had no idea there was a special grant reserved for the children of veterans. Whoever ran this McCarty Foundation was my hero, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to attend my dream school.

Carlisle stepped back and grinned. "We should celebrate. On me!"

"Um, okay. What do you have in mind?"

He pursed his lips and looked to the side.

Fuck, his lips looked so soft, and that jawline begged to be bitten. And fuck, I wanted kiss his neck all the way down to his—

"—not too far away and we could be back before dinner. What do you think?"

I blinked. "Think of what?"

He smirked. "The Science Museum?"

I perked up. "Oh yeah, that's a great idea! There's a new exhibition about energy conservation happening right now."

"Of course you would know what kind of exhibits were there now…"

"Hey, I wave both my gay and nerd flags very proudly."

Carlisle shook his head, laughing. "Go tell your mom where we're going."

"Nah, we're good. She's probably sleeping. She has the night shift today."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'll text her around four. She should be up by them."

"Okay," he said with a dubious look. "I trust you, Edward."

My heart clenched. "I trust you, too."

He turned around and murmured, "I'm glad."

An hour later, we were looking around in the museum. There weren't many people there-just a small class of fourth graders, and a group of teenagers around my age. I recognized Peter from my History class, and I waved at him. He waved back, mouthing "save me" while pointing at a couple of girls who were clearly more interested in their phones than in the actual exhibit.

"Friend of yours?" Carlisle asked next to me.

"We share a class." I chuckled as Peter kept mimicking being in distress.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Just a class…?"

I furrowed my brows. "Yeah…"

"He seems very adamant in getting your attention."

Then it dawned on me what he was implying. "Oh! No. I mean, yes! We just share a class. Though if you asked him he'd probably tell you he wants to share more than a class."

Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit. No! I meant Bella!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Dimwit over there has a crush on my best friend and has yet to ask her to prom."

Carlisle chortled.

"I swear, I've tried everything to convince him to ask her."

"Have you ever considered suggesting to Bella that she ask him?"

I frowned. I hadn't considered that. Bella would totally do it. She would march up to him and ask him in the middle of the cafeteria, earning the jealousy of the entire student body.

It'd be totally worth it, though.

"You're right. That's a great idea." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards one of the displays. *Now, let's go learn about wind energy. It looks interesting."

We went through several informational displays until we got to the hands-on part. I loved this as a kid, and loved them even more now. There was one where you had to peddle on a bicycle hooked up to a generator until you were able light up three different bulbs.

"Let's try that one," I said, already getting in line to try.

Carlisle stopped me. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked me, eyeing the kid peddling really fast and barely lighting up the incandescent bulb.

I bristled. "Don't make me regret telling you about my heart condition. You know I'm fine."

He totally did. I had even let him see my files. After the last surgery, even my doctor agreed. Sure, I would never run a marathon, but I was pretty sure I could peddle a bike.

He showed his hands in surrender. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I know you worry, but I promise I'll tell you the minute something feels wrong."

"The _second_ you feel wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. The second I feel wrong." I grabbed his hand this time. "Now let's see who can light up the incandescent one first!"

The guide motioned for us to take our places. "Remember that incandescent bulbs use about five times as much power to produce the same amount of light as LED bulbs. PCL bulbs are almost on the same level as LED, so the goal here is to light up all three. Go it?"

"Yeah!" I answered and turned to Carlisle. "Ready to get your ass beat, old man?"

"Old man?" He chuckled. "You little brat, you'll see what this old man can do."

The guide smirked. "Okay. Read? Set. And….GO!"

We started at the same time, and the LED lit up not a couple of seconds later, followed closely by the PCL one. The incandescent one was still off, and I tried to go faster, but suddenly, I felt something off. Like my muscles were getting heavier. My head started spinning, and I slowed down.

"Edward?"

I hunched over the handlebars, trying to catch my breath.

Carlisle crouched next to me. "Edward, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Edward…"

"I said I'm fine!"

I got off the bike and walked towards a bench I had spotted before. I sat down and put my head between my knees, breathing as slowly as I could.

"I knew this was a bad idea," said Carlisle, sitting next to me.

"Just don't, Carlisle."

"You have to be aware of the limitations—"

"You think I don't know?" I sat up and glared at him. "I've lived with this condition my whole life!" I slapped my chest. "I was born with a defective heart. I know my limitations. Sure. I probably I should've started slowly, built up to it, but don't treat me like a child!"

"I can't help it if you keep acting like one!"

I reeled back, my eyes wide. "Is that how you think of me?"

Carlisle sighed and placed his hand on my neck, no doubt trying to check my pulse. "You know I don't, Edward. God...If you only knew."

"Knew what?"

Carlisle just bit his lip and stared at me.

It was then I noticed we were sitting really close, his hand on my neck felt warm and heavy and I could smell his cologne—it was kinda woodsy and clean.

Carlsile's eyes looked down at my lips and then up again. It was so quick, hadn't I been paying so much attention to his face, I would have missed it all together.

I wasn't sure who started to lean in first, but our noses barely grazed together when Carlisle sat back and stood up.

"We should go home. You're not well." he said, his hands clenching.

I frowned. "Carlisle." I tried to grab his hand, but he just took a step back.

"It's getting late, anyways. C'mon. If we leave now we'll be back in time for an early dinner."

He turned around, and started walking towards the exit. I sat there for a second, feeling like a total idiot, before following him out.

The ride back home was charged with tension, but neither of us said a word.

I couldn't deny I felt hurt. I knew my limits, and I didn't need anyone babying me. My father never did. He tried to give me the most normal childhood I could have while still being aware of my condition. Even my own mother had stopped asking me if I was taking my pills, but then, she stopped caring about anything after Dad passed away.

Still, I didn't need another father. Especially if it was Carlisle.

God, that would be so wrong.

And what was up with the almost kiss? Getting all weird about it, like I wasn't good enough or what?

Ugh, I fucking hated this!

I was pissed by the time Carlisle parked the car outside his garage. I was barely able to thank him for today before I was dashing across the lawn to my house. Mom was still home, puttering around the kitchen. I didn't even say hi to her; just went straight to my room, flopped belly down on my bed, and let the tears of frustration get out.

Worst day ever.

* * *

"Hey, Big City!"

I turned from my locker to look at Bella. "What's up?"

She showed her hands and shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow. "I was in that car, too, just now, Edward."

I turned back to my locker. "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!" she said, taking my book from my hand. "Carlisle was being so quiet this morning when he drove us to school. Talk to me. What's going on?"

I huffed. "I wish I knew!" I slammed the locker close. "He's been like that since we went to the science museum and… well…"

Bella leaned against the locker. "Yeah?"

I deflated. "I think we almost kissed."

"You almost what?" she yelled out, catching everyone's attention.

"For the love of Bill Nye, Bella... Turn it down, I don't want the whole student body to know about this, much less have this reach Mrs. Hale's ears."

Bella blushed. "Shoot, I'm sorry." When she noticed we were still being stared at she snapped, "Show's over. He's still gay and I'm still his fag hag. Move it on!"

Some freshmen close by squeaked and ran away.

"This is why people are scared of you, Bella."

"Don't you dare change the subject, Edward Anthony Masen. Tell me everything."

"Okay. No need to middle name me, jeez."

So I told her everything that happened the other day—the trip, the easy banter, and then the disastrous competition that ended up in that stupid fight.

Oh, and the fact we almost kissed.

"I mean, I wasn't imagining that, right? I'm pretty sure he was leaning in, his nose touched mine..."

Bella hummed. "I wasn't there—thanks for not inviting me, by the way—but yeah, it does sound like something was going on."

"I just wish I knew what spooked him."

Bella bit her lip, and I knew she was holding something back.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "Maybe he's still hung up on the whole you being seventeen thing?"

I shook my head. "No...I mean, I hope not. Age of consent is sixteen, and it's not like he's in a position of power over me, or anything like that."

"Okay, someone has been checking the law really thoroughly, I see."

I blushed. "You know how I feel, Bella."

"I know."

I let my forehead drop against the locker. "Honestly, I just miss him. Even if he doesn't ever want me like that, he's my friend. I would rather have him in my life than not at all."

Bella rubbed my back. "It'll all work out. You'll see."

"You're now a psychic like your little sis?"

She snorted. "No, but I have faith."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And Alice told me it would be okay."

I guffawed. Leave it to the little girl to know that kind of stuff.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Let's go to class, we can talk more at lunch."

I grunted, taking back my history book. Which reminded me…

"So, have you asked Peter to prom yet?"

Bella blushed. "Not yet."

I groaned. "I swear you two just like to suffer in silence."

Bella stopped in her tracks and scoffed. "Pot, kettle?"

I hissed. "You know it's not the same."

She ruffled my hair. "Whatever you say, Big City."

I pushed her hand away and walked into the classroom. Our teacher was already there, so we didn't get to talk much.

Lunch hour came, and I didn't see Bella anywhere. She had an art class before lunch, so I went to look for her. Before I left the cafeteria, I spotted Bella and Peter talking in the courtyard, and by the grins and blush on their faces, it seemed like I could finally put Operation "Get Those Schmucks Together" to rest.

Well, at least one of us was going to have fun at prom.

* * *

The limousine pulled up on our street. Bella and Peter got out first. They walked slowly towards Bella's front door, holding hands.

I smirked at them, and thanked the driver, shaking his hand and slipping him a tip for letting us grab some McDonald's on the way back.

I let the love birds alone and walked to my own front door. I was pulling my keys out of my pants pocket when the light in my room caught my attention. I frowned, not remembering if I had left it on or not. When a shadow moved by the window, I hid behind a tree.

The window opened, and I saw James, Mom's creepy new boyfriend looking out.

I thanked whatever deity was out there that the limo had already left. I stood still until he closed the window and turned off my bedroom light.

That asshole just kept getting weirder and weirder.

He made me uncomfortable since the day I met him. He was just too nice, too touchy-feely. He was always trying to find an excuse to put his arm around my shoulder.

I shuddered just thinking of that time he walked in on me showering. He pretended to be all embarrassed and shit, but his eyes were surely glued to where I was covering myself with the loofa.

Not wanting to bump into him, I made my way towards the treehouse. Alice, Bella and I had a mini-prom sleepover last night, and I knew my quilt and a couple of pillows were still up there.

I was completely caught off-guard when I found Carlisle inside.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't know you were here," I said, and immediately started to go down the steps.

"No, wait. Edward, come back," Carlisle called out.

I looked up and met his eyes, giving him a puzzled look. Carlisle sat on the floor against the far side of the treehouse, his head back and his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked kinda sad.

"Can we talk?" he asked, sitting up.

I climbed up again and sat opposite him. The treehouse wasn't that big. It barely fit two teenagers and an eleven year old girl, so when I stretched my legs like him, my feet came up to Carlisle's knees.

"You look nice," he said.

I shrugged, playing with a button of my jacket. "I wanted to wear a tuxedo, but Bella talked me into wearing this suit. Said it was cooler. I wasn't sure about the green color, but…" I shrugged again. "My mom liked it." And James too, going by the way he kept taking pictures when I came down the stairs.

"I like it too. It brings out the color of your eyes."

I blushed, still unable to meet his eyes. "Thanks."

We fell silent, and it hurt that it was awkward as fuck.

I was about to bow out when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

That made me look up and meet his eyes.

"About what happened...at the museum," he added.

I deflated. "Look, I get it. I was acting like a brat—"

"No, you were right to be angry at me. You know your body better than anyone. It was arrogant of me to think I knew better."

I crossed my arms. "Then why are you apologizing?"

"For bolting when we almost…" He bit his lip and looked down.

"...kissed?" I added when he refused to continue.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and I swear if I didn't know any better he would be blushing.

"Yeah, that."

I huffed. "It's okay. I understand. You don't have to worry about it. We're still friends, right?"

Carlisle gave me a sad look. "Yeah, we're friends."

I clapped my hands. "Then it's all forgiven."

He shook his head. "I sometimes forget how mature you can be."

"Eh, it comes and goes."

He chuckled. "And there's the cheeky nerd I know."

I laughed. "And don't you forget it."

"So, how was prom night?" he curiously asked.

"The food was too snobby for our taste, you know what I mean? A little portion made to look like some kind of modern art sculpture to make you forget you're only eating chicken with vegetables."

He guffawed at that, and God, I wanted to kiss him stupid.

"But we had fun. Our group was pretty laid back. Bella convinced Angela, one of our classmates, to come with us. She also didn't have a date, so she was pretty happy. Her father was pleased. Guess he knew his daughter was in safe hands with me. No prom babies and all that."

"Jesus, Edward… You're incorrigible."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I beg to differ." I winked.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Meh, a cup of spiked punch, but that was hours ago. They confiscated the bowl once they smelled it on a student's breath."

He grinned. "I'm glad you had fun, Edward."

"Yeah." I sighed.

He tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

I waved him off. "Nothing. Don't mind me."

He bumped his foot against my thigh. "Tell me."

I pursed my lips. "I just pictured this night differently, you know? I didn't even get my prom night kiss."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, it's still prom night, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I guess?"

"I could help you with that...if you want."

I bristled. "Don't say that unless you really want it. I don't think I could take pity from you."

He shook his head. "Edward...no. It's not pity. You have to know it's never been pity. What I feel for you? God, I wish it didn't feel so…"

"Wrong?" I supplied with a snort.

He took my hand, and I shuddered at the contact. "Right. It feels so right."

I scooted closer, never letting go of his hand. "Then, what's the problem?"

He searched my eyes and let out a long, deep, audible breath. "You're so young…"

I squeezed his hand. "So what? I don't care if you don't."

"Edward, you don't understand…"

Before I could think twice about it, I scrambled over to him and straddled his legs.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Showing you how easy it could be." I leaned in, but I wasn't quick enough, and ended up kissing his cheek.

"Edward, stop…"

I sat back and dropped my hands. I could see the battle in his eyes. He was fighting so hard between either pushing me off him or pulling me closer.

So, I made it easier for him.

"Is this because of what you are?"

Silence.

"I know, Carlisle," I added.

"You know what, Edward?"

I placed my hands on his shoulder, feeling his cold temperature and hard muscles.

"I know you're different. I've known for a while."

It was hard not to notice. All those mornings without any of them eating breakfast. All the times I've seen Carlisle react faster than anyone. How he could carry more grocery bags than anyone without breaking a sweat. The way he talked about his father and his beliefs. The things he let slip about the time he was a child—I always had the sense he was speaking of a different time, a different _century._ But it wasn't until I saw with my own eyes how he intimidated James the other day, that dark look that screamed _predator_ , that I knew he was more than just a man.

"I could harm you," he groaned. "You're so fragile to me."

"You would never." I whispered against his lips. "I trust you."

He gulped. "Are you sure you want this, Edward?"

"I want you. I…" It was now or never. I closed my eyes and whispered my deepest secret. "I love you."

"Oh Edward…" he moaned, his hands on my face. "I love you, too."

He dropped a kiss on my cheek, his lips surprisingly soft and cool against my overheated skin. "Domine dimitte me..." he whispered against my lips before closing that last inch.

I groaned, and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He ran his tongue against my lips, and I opened my mouth. His taste was intoxicating. I moaned in contentment, and he pressed me closer to him. Our erections met, and I gasped, rolling my hips.

"Edward, Christ!" he gasped and dove in for another kiss, wilder than before.

I kept rolling my hips, seeking that high at the end of the line. I couldn't stop whimpering and gasping for breath.

"Slow...We need to take this slow," Carlisle murmured against my cheek, our foreheads touching.

I nodded, leaning in for another kiss. His lips were fucking addicting; I just couldn't get enough.

Carlisle controlled the rhythm, his hands steady and firm on my hips. Whenever I tried to rush, he would hold me back, and go back to that slow and torturous pace. His lips left mine, and dropped sweet kisses on my cheek and down my jaw.

I threw my head back when he pulled me closer, the head of my cock bumping against his erection, and he didn't waste time in going in for my Adam's apple. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled it until I was sure he was going to leave a mark.

I rolled my hips harder, chasing my climax. His hands moved and grabbed my ass, our pace still as slow as before but more intense. I grabbed the back of his head, my fingers fisting his blond hair, pulling him closer to my neck. "Bite me."

Carlisle huffed. "Edward…"

"Please..." I whined, wanting to feel him leave a mark on me.

He gasped, his hands helping me roll my hips a bit faster. "You have no idea what you're asking me, baby… I can't hurt you."

I kissed him. "I trust you," I gasped against his lips and then pulled his face back to my neck. "Please, Carlisle…"

Just when I thought he wasn't going to do it, I felt his teeth scrape my neck and I totally lost it.

"Yes! Oh fuck!" My orgasm ripped through me, I closed my eyes so hard I could see colors dancing around, until I felt like I was in a dark tunnel, everything going silent and still for a minute.

When I came to, I was draped over Carlisle's chest, one of his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back while the other played with my hair..

"Shhh, come back to me, baby."

I slowly inhaled and then exhaled. I did it a couple more times before I looked up at him. "Hey…"

He let out a long breath. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital."

I furrowed my brows. "Why?"

He caressed my cheek. "You passed out for a second there, Edward. Scared me half to death."

I shook my head. "I didn't feel like I did. I was more like really...tired."

He chuckled. "Did I wear you out?"

I weakly slapped his chest. "Don't sound so proud."

His chuckle vibrated through his chest, and it was then that I noticed I couldn't hear his heart beating. I placed a hand on his chest and snuggled closer, thinking I was wrong, but no. He really didn't have a heartbeat.

Carlisle placed his hand on top of mine. "Does it bother you?"

I shook my head and looked up at him. "No," I said, taking his hand and placing it on my chest, the rhythm faster than usual and not on tempo. "I know mine is not the best there is out there, but you're welcome to have it."

"Oh Edward." He pulled me up for a kiss. "Your heartbeat is the most precious sound to me. It's an honor just to be able to hear it."

"Good, because every single one is now yours."

* * *

 **Latin translations**

 _Domine dimitte me -_ Lord forgive me.


End file.
